The present invention relates to faucets used adjacent plumbing fixtures such as lavatories and bath tubs. More particularly it relates to faucets that provide a gentle, gravity driven cascade of water.
Cascading water type faucets are particularly desired for aesthetic reasons, but may also have benefits in connection with bathing (e.g. ease of rinsing; gentle washing). Such faucets typically accept water at varying line pressures, provide a more constant pressure to avoid spurts and sprays, and in some of the most preferred faucets step down the pressure to provide very gentle flow. Relatively complex and large chambers are usually required to achieve these results, precluding the use of certain faucet body shapes which are desired for ornamental or other reasons.
For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,202,181 and 4,722,509 there were disclosed mixing valves positioned in faucet housings. However, these designs permitted the exiting water to be highly pressurized, which affected the appearance of the water as it exited.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,886,210 and 5,537,696 disclosed examples of sheet flow type spouts. However, they required relatively complex designs and restricted decorative options.
Thus, it can be seen that a need exists for faucets which can provide a cascading type water flow while also providing flexibility with respect to exterior housing shape.